


Games

by UnproblematicMe



Series: Enemies with Benefits [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Rough Sex, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnproblematicMe/pseuds/UnproblematicMe
Summary: Their new arrangement helps Aziraphale and Crowley to find their balance. Despite being no longer employed by Heaven and Hell, they return to doing their jobs because they are good at it and - let's face it - you are what you are.The world is big so they could follow their path without bothering each other. But where's the fun in that?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Enemies with Benefits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041888
Comments: 56
Kudos: 151
Collections: Top Crowley Library





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I decided to write more stories in the "Enemies with benefits" universe. But I'll make it a series instead of adding more chapters since the first is a full story in itself and can be read as a standalone just fine. :)  
> So here is the (first) sequel.

Life was good.

Apparently Crowley‘s interpretation of what he had seen through the magical glasses had been exactly right. The arrangement all their interdimensional counterparts had with each other was perfect for him and Aziraphale as well.

The feeling of pointlessness had faded quickly and he had gone back to being an active demon. He no longer worked for Hell and did not want to do major harm, but still it felt good to dance on his side of the scale again. As far as he knew Aziraphale did the same for Good so it was only fair to balance things out.

Aziraphale’s inexperience in the carnal field had not proven to be a problem. Quite the opposite since Crowley enjoyed to take the lead and to teach Aziraphale. Fortunately Aziraphale was a fast and eager learner and grew more confident soon.

They met regularly, putting their human corporations to good use. Crowley enjoyed not having to hold back when he was with Aziraphale. For one, Crowley could use his full strength without hurting Aziraphale. For two, he did not have to use a memory deletion miracle when his scales broke through his skin or his wings burst out due to arousal.

Life was good.

Right now it was even fantastic. Crowley leant against the wall in a narrow side street, his eyes pressed closed in bliss, his mouth hanging open in pleasure and his hand grabbing a mass of soft blond hair.

When he had incidentally run into Aziraphale on his way to the bar, he expected a short greeting and maybe a quick agreement to meet up later. The shy flutter of lashes, the cute blush and the stuttered request to disappear into the alley for a while had been a surprise, but a very pleasant one. Crowley had hesitated because of a business appointment but he’d had a few minutes left and being fashionably late was his style anyway.

So now Aziraphale was kneeling in front of Crowley, the pretty pink mouth worshipping Crowley’s cock. Aziraphale had gotten extremely good at this specific act and this angel was a tease!

He started sweet and slow with long languid strokes of his tongue from the base along the shaft towards the tip. Whenever he arrived at the crown he withdrew his tongue, parted his lips and… pressed an open-mouthed kiss on the sensitive skin. Then he would return to his torturously slow licks. As the angel repeated this feint for the fifth time, Crowley growled lowly and gripped the blond curls tighter. Peeking down at Aziraphale, Crowley saw a smug smirk on his face which disappeared as fast as it had come.

Crowley wanted to tell Aziraphale to finally get on with it, but the words turned into a deep helpless moan when the sweet pink lips parted once more and finally wrapped around Crowley’s cock. Throwing his head back, Crowley hit it pretty hard on the cold wall behind him, but the blunt pain was drowned out in pleasure.

Aziraphale suckled on the tip of Crowley’s cock with a satisfied hum that vibrated through the demon’s whole body. With a clever swirl of his tongue Aziraphale set Crowley’s nerves on fire before he finally, finally opened up wider and let Crowley in deeper. In a perfect rhythm, not too slow and not too fast, Aziraphale started bobbing his head, taking more of Crowley’s cock with every move.

Moaning, Crowley put his free hand on the back of Aziraphale’s head as well, taking a faster hold on him. Aziraphale answered with a sweet sound of his own when Crowley pulled his hair a little. A grin spread on Crowley’s face at that. The angel really liked a firm hand.

In his pocket, Crowley could feel his phone vibrate, but immediately turned it off with an annoyed huff. Whatever it was, it could wait.

Crowley pushed Aziraphale down a little, testing the waters. The muffled groan was all the affirmation Crowley needed and he started guiding Aziraphale’s head up and down in synch with the rhythm the angel had set.

“Angel,” Crowley growled. “You learnt that fast. What a talented little slut.”

Careful at first, but with increasing pace, Crowley started rolling his hips, his thrusts matching the bobs of Aziraphale’s head.

“You like that, don’t you?” he asked between ragged breaths. “When I use you like this?”

Of course Aziraphale could not answer, but the noises he made were answer enough. So Crowley went faster and grabbed Aziraphale’s hair tighter, bit by bit constricting his movements. After a while it was no longer Aziraphale sucking Crowley off, but Crowley fucking Aziraphale’s mouth and they both were completely fine with it.

“I’m close,” Crowley pressed out. “What’s it gonna be, angel? Down your throat or on your face?”

Aziraphale whimpered. When Crowley looked down on him, another rush of arousal went through him. Aziraphale was a sight to behold. Plump reddened lips stretched around Crowley’s cock, small drops of sweat on his foreheads and his hair dishevelled. Despite the overall dirty picture the angel made, the large blue eyes stared up at Crowley so full of innocence that the contrast made Crowley swallow hard. It was intoxicating.

Apparently, Aziraphale left the decision how and where to cum to Crowley and Crowley was very happy to carry this specific burden. When his balls tightened and his cock pulsated in Aziraphale’s mouth, he held Aziraphale in place with his hand while thrusting in deeply, the tip of his manhood hitting the back of Aziraphale’s throat.

With a low feral sound Crowley climaxed, feeling Aziraphale swallow around him. Aziraphale’s throat constricted around Crowley’s cock, milking the intense orgasm from him, dutifully taking what Crowley had to give.

“Whew!” After he had finished, Crowley used the wall for support while coming back to himself.

When he could breathe evenly and almost think clearly again, Crowley bend and grabbed Aziraphale by the arms, pulled him up and pushed him against the cold brickwork. He stole a filthy and passionate kiss, tasting his own semen on Aziraphale.

“Need some help, angel?” he rumbled while he cupped Aziraphale’s erection through the angel’s trousers.

“Please,” Aziraphale whispered, slinging his arms around Crowley’s neck.

Without hesitation Crowley let his hand slip under Aziraphale’s clothes and circled his fingers around the rock hard erection hidden in there. It only took a few strokes for Aziraphale to dig his nails into Crowley’s leather jacket and find his own release.

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

“No, I thank _you_ ,” Crowley grinned and snapped his fingers to clean them both up and fix their attire. Then he sighed, a little wistful, “Usually I’d propose a round two in a… more private setting, but I gotta run.” He grabbed Aziraphale’s chin. “But I promise I won’t be stranger.”

He gave Aziraphale a last flirty wink and then turned around to meet his business partners.

*

The music, blaring through the sleazy bar muffled the curses from the backroom so the patrons barely heard them. But the young man _in_ the backroom heard them loud an clear.

Crowley paced around his clandestine meeting point, confused and angry, trying to sort his thoughts. Of the five young fellows he planned on leading to a path of crime, starting with a small burglary, only one was here.

“How did Bill’s mother even know of our plan?” Crowley asked Tyler who stood near the door, ready to flee.

“I don’t know,” Tyler said. “Suddenly she stood in the room and started chewing us out.”

“If it was only Bill’s mother, why did the rest bail too?”

Tyler scoffed, “Have you met Billy’s Mom, man? Lady’s scary!”

Crowley ripped away his glasses, stepped into Tyler’s space, glowering down at him with angry snake eyes.

“Scarier than me?” he asked, looming over the boy.

Like most people, Tyler believed the yellow pupils to be contacts so he did not freak out, but usually he was still pretty intimated when Crowley acted all demonic. Now he reacted irately.

“Maybe not in direct comparison,” he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “But unlike you, Mrs. Willows was here. As soon as she showed up, I tried calling you, but you didn’t answer your phone.”

“Yeah, I was…,” Crowley halted, flashbacks of a dark alley and angelic lips around his cock rushing through his mind, and then finished darkly, “…distracted…” he clenched his fists and cursed, “This little minx!”

“Dude! Don’t talk about Bill’s mom like that!”

“Not Mrs. Willows, you moron, I’m talking about...” Crowley interrupted himself and sighed. “Never mind. You’re still here and we can find some others…”

“No, sorry.” Tyler shock his head. “I’m out, too. I stayed behind to let you know, but Mrs. Willows said if I’m not home by nine, she’ll tell my Grandma and I really don’t want that.”

“You let me down, too?” Crowley asked. “Come on, Tyler. That’s easy money! A lot of it!”

“Sorry, man,” Tyler said with an apologetic smile. “But if you knew my Gran you’d understand. The Devil himself would piss his pants if he saw her mad.”

With that Tyler was out of the door, leaving a very annoyed demon behind. With a frustrated snarl Crowley kicked the old wooden table before sinking into one of the chairs.

But after a while, his irritation faded and he started to chuckle. Shaking his head, he stepped to the window and looked out into the rainy night.

“Not bad, angel,” he said. “But you’ll pay for this.”

*

Crowley eyed his prey from behind a bookshelf. Whistling, Aziraphale put the mail on his desk in the backroom and went to get some tea. After a while he returned with a steaming mug, putting it down carefully next to the letters.

When Aziraphale was just about to reach for one of them, Crowley struck. A little shriek escaped Aziraphale as he was seized from behind and pulled against Crowley’s lean chest. Before Aziraphale could react, Crowley’s lips were already on his, the demonic tongue slipping in.

Satisfied, Crowley noted how quickly the tension left Aziraphale’s body and the angel went pliant in his arms. There was no protest when Crowley teleported them both into Aziraphale’s bedroom and miracled their clothes off their bodies.

Roughly Crowley pushed Aziraphale to the bed and climbed above him.

“Miss me?” he purred.

“Not as much as you probably think,” Aziraphale said. “But a little.”

“I’ll take it,” Crowley chuckled.

Then he produced a black satin scarf out of nothing, unfurling it in front of Aziraphale’s eyes and waggled his brows.

“Feeling adventurous, angel?” he asked.

Aziraphale swallowed, curiosity and trepidation battling on his face.

“I won’t hurt you,” Crowley repeated his promise from their first night together with a soft smile.

Biting his lips, Aziraphale looked at the scarf and then at Crowley. He nodded.

“Alright,” he said with determination and lay back.

He brought his wrists to the headboard where Crowley secured them.

“Just say stop if I overdo it,” Crowley said in a reassuring tone.

“Understood.”

After tying Aziraphale up, Crowley looked down at the body he had gotten to know very well in the last weeks. But just like the first time, his member hardened fast at the sight.

“All for me,” he said while his hands wandered over the angel’s soft body in a possessive manner.

He stole another kiss before making his way down Aziraphale’s form. Teeth, tongue and lips worshipped the ivory skin and the enticing curves in a reverent manner, but he did not draw it out this time.

Today he had no intention of teasing Aziraphale.

So he arrived quickly at Aziraphale’s delicious looking member, already hard for him.

Aziraphale all but screamed when Crowley without further ado engulfed his cock with his mouth, taking him in to the root. While Aziraphale was a promising new talent, Crowley was the master of blowjobs with centuries of experiences and a forked serpentine tongue basically made for this purpose.

Soon Aziraphale was thrashing around, crying out in pleasure and desperation as Crowley, smug and complacent, worked on the angel’s cock with lips and tongue.

“Crowley, I… I won’t last.”

Curling his flexible tongue around Aziraphale’s shaft while bobbing his head, Crowley made an encouraging noise and a few seconds later Aziraphale spilled hot and salty into Crowley’s mouth. Humming in satisfaction, Crowley worked him through it and afterwards sat up with a confident smile.

“Had to return the favour,” he grinned down at Aziraphale. “Permission to have your arse now?”

Aziraphale cast him a disapproving look and blushed at the blunt question, but then he nodded with a coy smile.

Again Crowley surprised Aziraphale with his pace. Within seconds his long nimble fingers were slicked up and pushed into Aziraphale’s tight channel.

“Good Lord!” Aziraphale exclaimed as Crowley went for his prostate immediately.

Crowley attacked Aziraphale’s sweet spot again and again, loosening the angel up being only a secondary goal at the moment. Soon Aziraphale’s cock was filling again and Crowley at once let his tongue slither along it again.

Arching his back, Aziraphale stretched his restraints, pulling them taut, but not breaking free. With a dark chuckle Crowley lifted his head.

“You are beautiful like this, Aziraphale,” he said. “Helpless angel at a demon’s mercy – you wear that look so well.”

“Oh, Crowley, please,” Aziraphale said. “I… I think I’m ready. We can start now.”

“Start? I already started.”

“You…ahh… know what I mean, serpent. You can… oh God… take me now.”

“Oh, I will take you,” Crowley promised. “But this…”, he curled his fingers inside Aziraphale, “…is so much fun. I’ll keep going for a while, I think.”

And he did. Aziraphale moaned and whimpered, wailed and begged, but never said ‘stop’. So Crowley kept going until – once more – Aziraphale’s delicious body tensed and he came over Crowley’s hand and his own stomach.

“Crowley…” he breathed out, weak and worn. “That was…”

“Hmm, it was,” Crowley agreed with a smile.

He positioned himself between Aziraphale’s lovely thighs, nudging the legs further apart to comfortably fit into the gap. Crowley’s neglected cock was rock hard and dripping and he poked it against Aziraphale’s entrance.

“I assume you’re relaxed and wet now?” he asked, feigning innocence.

Aziraphale laughed weakly.

“You could say that, dear,” he answered. “Go ahead.”

That was not something Crowley had to hear twice. With a sigh of relief, he pushed into the yielding body beneath him and started thrusting. Aziraphale was well prepared and stretched, but his velvety walls fluttered and pulsated around Crowley’s cock, drawing him in, gripping him tight.

His instincts screamed at Crowley to fuck Aziraphale hard and fast and finally find his own release, but he held back. With slow and deliberate movements, he took Aziraphale, keeping a close eye on his face and his cock.

When Aziraphale’s manhood began to twitch again, Crowley smirked. He adjusted his angle like he knew Aziraphale needed and moved the tip of his cock against Aziraphale’s prostate again.

Aziraphale’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Crowley in disbelief as understanding dawned on him.

“Crowley, I already... Twice. You can just…”

“But you first…”

“Crowley, I’m not sure this…”

“Come on, angel,” Crowley said seductively. “One more time. Cum on my cock.”

Aziraphale whined, probably overstimulated. But still he did not ask Crowley to stop. Instead Aziraphale bit his lips and closed his eyes, apparently focusing on his body. After a while he started rocking his hips, chasing his pleasure again.

“Yes, that’s it,” Crowley encouraged. “Cum for me.”

And after a few minutes, Aziraphale did. For a third time he climaxed, now with a weak but still unmistakably cry of pleasure.

Watching Aziraphale fall apart, gave Crowley the final push towards his own breath-taking climax. After emptying himself inside his lover, Crowley sat up.

Chuckling, he looked at the angel who was out cold. Crowley carefully removed the scarf before climbing out of the bed. With a snap of his fingers the blanket slid over the mattress and unfolded itself over the sleeping angel.

Self-satisfied Crowley made his way towards the shop’s backroom.

He went through Aziraphale’s mail and quickly found the letter he was looking for.

_Dear Mr. Fell,_

_I know it is most unconventional, but when you visited us the last time, our whole order was happier, calmer and more at peace. So I ask of you to visit us soon as we will have to decide on a new Superior. I hope your presence will inspire the members of the chapter to make the right choice._

_Fraternally yours_

_Brother Marcus_

Crowley smiled as he held the letter up in the air. A moment later the paper went up in flames, the Hellfire from Crowley’s fingers turning it to dust. A wave of Crowley’s hands sent the black remains outside through the gap under the door.

  
“Too bad you’ll miss this, angel, ” Crowley whispered. “But don’t worry. I’ll be there to ensure they’ll make an… interesting choice.”

*

Needless to say Aziraphale was not happy about this and his retaliation followed just when Crowley thought himself in clear waters. Aziraphale ruined a perfectly immoral company merger while Crowley recuperated from marathon sex under the shower.

Of course Crowley could not just let this slide which caused two stained glass windows in a nearby church to break and the replacement to look like images of large penises. After Aziraphale was free off the chains forged in Hellfire that had bound him to Crowley’s bed, he saw and promised Crowley would regret that.

Crowley had no idea how and when Aziraphale managed to turn the gambling den Crowley had planned forever into a soup kitchen. But after convincing a Bible study group that booze, music and parties were so much better than, well, the bible, Crowley felt less angry immediately.

So they danced their dance of Good and Evil, sex being their favourite kind of distraction and weapon.

It was all fun and games.

Until it wasn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the updated tags. There will be mentioning of fatal diseases, cancer and tumours. Nobody will die of any of these in the story, but if you are sensitive to topics like these, please proceed with caution. Take care of yourself. <3

Crowley licked across the two tiny red marks on Aziraphale’s throat, causing a pleasant shiver to rush through the divine body. Aziraphale made lovely noises of pleasure, completely relaxed.

After pressing a kiss to the pale neck, Crowley pushed his upper body up to enjoy the view. Moaning he watched his own hips snapping against Aziraphale’s lovely arse, the opening stretching around Crowley’s cock. Crowley thrusted into Aziraphale without having to hold back and it was amazing.

When Aziraphale cried out blissfully after a specifically clever move Crowley made, Crowley chuckled.

“Told you, you’d like it,” he said. “Heightens the sensation, doesn’t it?”

He laughed again as all Aziraphale could give for an answer was moaning, whimpering and a wild nod.

Bracing himself on his right arm, Crowley reverently let his left hand wander along Aziraphale’s spine, feeling the rush of the invisible wings. Shortly he wondered if Aziraphale would ever let him see them fully during sex and whether he could bring himself to show his own. So far they had never accidentally burst out, but at least for Crowley there had been close calls.

A whimper reminded Crowley of the needy angel beneath him and he focused on the here and now. He loved the view on Aziraphale’s back and arse, loved the feeling of Aziraphale’s tight inner walls around his cock and the helpless noises Aziraphale made. While Crowley wanted this to last much longer, he also craved release. So he increased the pace of his thrusts.

Underneath Crowley Aziraphale keened and his whole form twitched, but the lust venom Crowley had induced into his blood kept him from moving much. He had to rely on Crowley to get the friction and touches he needed. Fortunately for Aziraphale Crowley’s own need kept him from teasing.

Crowley bend down again to kiss Aziraphale’s neck and nibble on his earlobes the way he knew drove Aziraphale crazy. Crowley’s fingers quickly found all the sensitive parts on Aziraphale’s soft body he had learned about in the past weeks.

All his sweet spots under attack, Aziraphale soon cried out and Crowley felt Aziraphale clench around his cock as he came untouched with Crowley following suit.

When the afterglow had faded, Crowley sat up, but Aziraphale could still only moan and wiggle, a little helpless. So Crowley with a broad grin, helped him turn on his back.

“Thanks,” Aziraphale mumbled.

“You’re welcome.”

For a while they lay in silence, but at some point Crowley saw concern spread on Aziraphale’s face and he could not help smile a smug smile.

“Problem?”

“It… uh… doesn’t seem to wear off?” Aziraphale said.

“The venom?” Crowley asked, with barely credible innocence. “Don’t worry. Give it an hour, two at most.”

“Two hours?” Aziraphale gasped. “You said it would wear off after sex.”

Crowley chuckled.

“I did, didn’t I?” he said. “But did I say _directly_ after sex? I don’t think so. And two hours from now is still after sex.”

“Crowley, I have to…” Aziraphale began but bit his lip immediately.

“Have to what?” Crowley asked. “I’d love to know because, you see, while I did find out _that_ you disappear every Tuesday and Thursday, I never found out where you go, you sneaky little thing. But you reeked of Divine miracles whenever I met you Tuesday or Thursday night. So where are you going?”

“That is none of your business,” Aziraphale said as authorative as he could in his state – so not very. “Now get the stuff out of me.”

“I can’t. Not that I would if I could.”

“Fine!” Aziraphale huffed and with an admirable act of willpower he lifted his upper body and rolled to the bedside. Groaning, he threw his legs over the edge of the bed, trying to climb out.

“Give it up, Aziraphale,” Crowley smirked. “Wherever you’re going on Tuesday and Thursday, you won’t go there today.”

“Yes, I will,” Aziraphale said weakly and stood, if only for a second.

His legs gave out, sending his weakened body to the floor which was luckily all of a sudden covered by a fluffy carpet.

Amused, Crowley stepped beside Aziraphale. The demon enjoyed looming over the helpless angel who glowered up at him with defiant eyes.

“Aww, angel,” Crowley cooed, kneeling beside Aziraphale. “Just give it up,” his fingers drew circles on Aziraphale’s naked shoulders, “you won’t make it in time anyway. Might as well let me collect my prize for winning this round.”

With a weak push Aziraphale tried to get rid of Crowley, but Crowley only laughed at the feeble attempt, seized Aziraphale’s wrists and pushed him to the floor. Aziraphale struggled – nothing Crowley had not expected, but unlike his usual behaviour, Aziraphale did not relax after a while. As much as his condition allowed, he fought Crowley.

Confused, Crowley let go of him and sat up. In Aziraphale’s eyes he saw pure panic and the angel was already trying to get to his feet again.

“Hey,” Crowley hurried to say. “I… thought... It’s just a game. I’d never force you to…”

“I know that!” Aziraphale said, exasperated. “But I need to get to the hospital. Today! Now!”

“Hospital?” Crowley repeated. “That’s where you go?”

“Yes,” Aziraphale said. “I’m an angel. I’m good at healing.”

“’Course, but didn’t you say you still follow Heaven’s rules?” Crowley asked. “You can’t just heal people, right?”

“For one, I follow _God’s_ rules, not Heaven’s. And She always preferred humans solving their own problems,” Aziraphale said. “I can just help them solve their own problems. So, yes, I’m only allowed to directly heal minor things. I can’t just let a deadly disease disappear or re-attach a severed head.

“Then why the panic, Aziraphale?” Crowley asked. “Nothing you are allowed to do can be time sensitive, right?”

“It can,” Aziraphale sighed. “There is this little boy. His condition is serious but not fatal. If I nudge the doctors in the right direction, they can help him.”

Crowley swallowed.

“A kid?” he asked quietly.

“Yes, sweet boy,” Aziraphale smiled wistfully. “His father is a firefighter. A humble and courageous man who saved many lives. His mother used to be a secretary but lost her job a few years ago. Every free minute she spends either with the boy or with helping homeless people. I want to help save their child.”

“How much time does he have?”

“Until the tumour kills him? A year, maybe 18 months,” Aziraphale said as he managed to pull himself up, his balance fragile. “But as we established, I cannot temper too much. However, the boy does have an appointment with one of the hospital’s doctors today because he is always so tired.”

“So you wanted to be there and give a hint,” Crowley said.

“Yes.” Aziraphale nodded.

Furrowing his brows, Crowley sorted his thoughts.

“Here.” Crowley produced a bottle of water from nowhere and handed it to Aziraphale. “None of us can miracle the venom out of your system, but drinking water should fasten the process. I’ll help you get dressed and drive you to the hospital. By the time we get there, the effect should have worn off or at least be minimal.”

“Minimal?” Aziraphale asked doubtful while accepting Crowley’s arm for support.

“Let’s say: nothing someone as stubborn as you can’t handle.”

*

The sun was setting when Aziraphale stepped out of the hospital. He still wore the clothes of a staff nurse, looking very natural in the uniform of someone dedicating their life to helping people.

Crowley leant against the car, drinking cheap red wine from a bottle, and waved Aziraphale over. Surprised, Aziraphale waved back and approached Crowley.

“Why are you here again?” he asked.

“Erm, not ‘again’,” Crowley said. “I never left.”

“Alright. Why are you still here?”

“I… thought I could give you a lift home,” Crowley said and biting his lips he said, “And I wanted to apologize. I thought I’d keep you from inspiring a prayer group or organizing a bake sale.”

“Which would have been good causes, too,” Aziraphale scolded him.

“Yeah, well that’s the point of me, isn’t it? Thwarting good deeds just like you thwart the bad ones,” Crowley sighed. “But I… I don’t want to hurt anyone or stop you from stopping someone getting hurt. If people jump into the moral pitfalls I leave, their choice, right? But sickness is hardly a choice. And especially children don’t deserve to suffer.”

Aziraphale smiled.

“I didn’t know you had a soft spot for children.”

“I don’t.” Crowley laughed dryly while he swung his wine bottle around. “They are annoying little bastards. Loud, unhygienic and dumb.”

“And still…”

“Still they’re innocent,” Crowley said, taking a sip of wine. “Like, _really_ innocent. They don’t deserve to be punished for bad luck or mistakes made by cruel or stupid adults. ‘Tis not fair.”

“That’s even better.”

“What?”

“Not a soft spot but a sense of fairness,” Aziraphale said, still smiling.

“Oh, shut up,” Crowley growled. “How’s the boy?”

“He will be fine.” With a sigh, Aziraphale let himself fall against the car as well. “The doctors made a brain scan, found the tumour and with the operating theatre and all instruments blessed, they will be able to remove it.”

“So, hint giving successful,” Crowley smiled and handed Aziraphale the bottle.

Aziraphale huffed as he took the offered beverage.

“Not really. Nurse is the only job were men are taken as seriously as women – not at all. Well, to be fair, he did not show any symptoms that justified a brain scan.”

“But you just said…”

“Yeah, well, I had to improvise,” Aziraphale said, avoiding Crowley’s eyes.

Crowley grinned and grabbed Aziraphale’s chin to make him look at Crowley.

“Did you break the rules, angel?”

“No!” Aziraphale said. “Well, not really. The rules say I’m not allowed to heal fatally ill people, but…”

“But?”

“They don’t say I can’t make them sick…”

“What?” Crowley scratched his head.

“I pretended to examine the boy and…”

“Yes?”

“I caused an inflammation,” Aziraphale mumbled.

Crowley’s eyes grew wide.

“You what?”

“I caused an inflammation!” Aziraphale exclaimed. “Behind his ear. Little cause, huge effect. The poor thing immediately got a bad headache and together with the other symptoms it was enough for the brain scan.”

Their eyes met and Crowley saw tears in Aziraphale’s.

“Hey, you said it yourself: He’ll be fine now,” Crowley said, softer than he ever thought he would.

“But he must have been so scared when he suddenly was in so much pain,” Aziraphale said, voice breaking. “And his mother! She panicked!”

Crowley stepped in front of Aziraphale and put his hands on Aziraphale’s shoulders.

“You saved his life,” he said. “Yeah, that probably hurt like Hell and scared him, but he’ll survive and he’ll feel much better when that thing is no longer in his head! As for his Mom: Okay, you gave her quite the scare and she is probably still scared because of the upcoming surgery. But you spared her and her husband having to bury their child!”

Wiping his eyes, Aziraphale took a deep breath and nodded.

“You did great, Aziraphale,” Crowley said with a tender smile. Then he blinked, cleared his throat and took his hands of Aziraphale’s shoulder. “I mean, this was some Grade A rule-bending. Not healing the kid, but making him sicker so that others got the right idea how to heal him. Kudos, angel.”

Aziraphale let out a noise between a sob and a laughter.

“Thank you,” he said.

“Actually…,” Crowley smirked, crowding Aziraphale against the car. “I think ‘rule-bending angel’ is a new kink of mine.”

“Crowley!”

“Get in the car, angel.”

*

It was – literally – a miracle that they both fit so comfortably into the back seat of the Bentley as was the fact that not a single passerby saw or heard something out of the ordinary.

The moment the car door were closed, Aziraphale and Crowley were entangled. Their hands were in each other’s hair, tugging and pulling, their lips moved together in a passionate rhythm, shared by their tongues and their crotches rolled against one another.

Crowley really liked Aziraphale in the nurse outfit, but he was not in the mood to slowly get Aziraphale out of it. So he unceremoniously pulled down the trousers and just ripped apart the shirt. There was a protesting sound from Aziraphale, but it was swallowed easily by the filthy open-mouthed kiss they were still sharing.

Besides that, Aziraphale was not exactly careful with Crowley’s attire either when he blindly fumbled for the buttons of Crowley’s shirt and opened them without looking, ripping off at least two.

Crowley’s hands glided over Aziraphale’s chest and the pudge of his belly, the dust of blond hair soft underneath his fingertips. Impatiently Crowley nudged apart the generous thighs to slide between them. Still kissing the angel, he took hold of Aziraphale’s erection. With a muffled moan Aziraphale swayed into the touch and his hand wandered from Crowley’s hair down his back towards the demon’s arse to grab it and pull them closer together.

Reluctant, Crowley broke the kiss to sit up and remove his trousers, freeing his throbbing erection. When his eyes fell on Aziraphale again, his messy hair, the ripped shirt and the kiss-swollen lips, Crowley felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

“Can I speed this up?” he asked between ragged breaths.

Aziraphale nodded wordlessly and Crowley snapped his fingers.

With a beautiful arch of his back, Aziraphale moaned as his entrance was slicked and widened by demonic magic. Crowley was on him in the blink of an eye, claiming Aziraphale’s mouth again while pushing in up to the hilt in one swift move.

Crowley knew this would not last long and somehow he knew Aziraphale knew as well. And they both wanted it this way. Almost frantically Crowley drove into Aziraphale’s yielding body, moaning, growling and hissing out his arousal, while he chased his pleasure. Aziraphale met each of the demon’s thrusts, while clinging to Crowley’s shoulders, incoherently begging his counterpart to go harder, faster and deeper.

When he felt his climax approaching, Crowley circled his fingers around Aziraphale’s cock, stroking in synch with his hips’ movements.

As soon as Aziraphale cried out, clenched around Crowley’s cock and spilled over Crowley’s hand, Crowley lost control as well. With a deep guttural sound he came, riding out his orgasm wildly inside Aziraphale’s tight channel.

Coming down from his high, Crowley had just enough energy left to roll off of Aziraphale before blacking out.

*

When Crowley woke up, it was hot and damp around him. The car smelled of sex and the windows were misted up. His naked skin was clammy, but he felt good. Great even.

He looked down and saw Aziraphale sleeping in his arms, like Crowley himself sweaty and dishevelled but relaxed.

Trying to shift the weight a little, Crowley moved. An adorable complaining grunt escaped Aziraphale at the movement, his hold on Crowley tightened and he scrunched up his nose.

Crowley smiled, reached for a rogue blond curl to brush it out of Aziraphale’s face and… stopped dead in his tracks. What was he doing? What was happening here?

Suddenly wide awake, Crowley sat up so fast that he almost hit his head and that Aziraphale slid off of him, landing on the backseat with a thud and a shocked squeak. With three fast miracles Crowley cleaned the car, cleaned Aziraphale and himself and dressed them both fully.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale asked, sleepy confusion on his pretty face.

“Yeah, who else?” Crowley grunted while he scrambled into the driver’s seat.

“I guess we fell asleep,” Aziraphale yawned.

“Very astute, angel,” Crowley said sarcastically. “Now get in your seat if you want a lift. I want to go home soon.”

Crowley avoided looking at Aziraphale’s face, but the long seconds of silence and the lack of movement in the backseat indicated that Aziraphale was stunned by Crowley’s behaviour. But after a while, Crowley heard rustling and Aziraphale appeared in the corner of his eye, taking his place beside Crowley.

“Alright, I’m ready,” Aziraphale said, quiet and almost subdued. “Thanks for the lift.”

“No charge,” Crowley said. “I said I would.”

They did not talk on the way to the bookshop, only the music from the radio filling the silence.

“Good night,” Aziraphale said with a shy smile before he left the car.

“Yeah, you too,” Crowley answered, still averting his eyes. “See you.”

As soon as the Bentley’s passenger door fell shut, Crowley drove off, not daring to gaze in the back rear mirror. He would have hated to see Aziraphale, gazing after him, just as he would have hated to see Aziraphale turning away without looking back.


End file.
